


Ivar x Reader - Hercules Moodboard

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Vikings as Disney Moodboards [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Disney, Disney AU, F/M, Vikings, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “I know a few others have done it, but could you do the boys or Ragnar as Disney characters?”





	Ivar x Reader - Hercules Moodboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts).



> Here’s Ivar! Credit to @honestsycrets and @tephi101 of course for doing this theme of moodboards before me. 
> 
> Ivar kind of stumped me, I wasn’t really sure what to do for him. I had debated Prince Eric, or even Peter Pan at one point, but ended up choosing Hercules. Mainly because of Ivar’s wish to prove himself and be greater. Plus I enjoyed the aesthetic with him! This is one of my favorite looking of the Disney moodboards.

(Vikings moodboard made by me)


End file.
